Ivy, die Auserwählte
by variefanel
Summary: ENDE Die FF hat ihr vorläufiges Ende gefunden. Bardocks Tochter macht erst einmal eine kleine Lernpause.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, außer einigen eingefügten( Ivy, Eri, .) gehören Akira Toriyama. Außerdem mache ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und veröffentliche sie nur, weil ich wissen möchte wie sie anderen gefällt. A/N: Hier eine weitere FF meinerseits. Ich hoffe irgendwer liest das und schreibt mir eine kleine Review! Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß! Ist aber nur ein kurzes Kapitel!  
  
Ivy - Die Auserwählte Prolog "Darf Ich heute eine Stunde länger aufbleiben? Ich möchte ganz gerne noch ein wenig spazieren gehen, Mutter!", bat die fünfzehn- fast sechzehn- jährige Ivy, "Ich passe auch auf mich auf, natürlich!" "Du wirst keinen Spaziergang machen und du wirst auch nicht länger aufbleiben! Wir reisen Morgen schon sehr früh wieder zurück in den Palast und damit wir alle ausgeruht sind und uns nicht für irgend jemanden vor König Vegeta schämen müssen! Dein Vater und er sind zwar gut miteinander befreundet und durch ihre Verwandtschaft haben wir auch einige Privilegien, aber auch Meister Freezer wird morgen zugegen sein! Du willst doch sicher nicht, dass dein Vater und wir alle Ärger mit ihm bekommen! Also komm, geh brav ins Bett, meine Kleine!", erwiderte ihre Mutter, ihr Ton war liebevoll, zeigte aber, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete. Ivy war für ihr Alter recht klein mit ihrem einen Meter fünfundsechzig, aber ansonsten sah sie aus wie eine Erwachsene, sie hatte einen sehr weiblichen Körper, einen langen Schwanz, der um ihre Hüften gewickelt, ihre weiblichen Kurven betonte. Sie war sowieso für einen Saiyajin ziemlich seltsam, sie war nicht blutrünstig, sie hasste es etwas zu zerstören, besonders wenn es sich dabei um ein Leben handelte, doch das Auffälligste waren ihre Augen und ihre Haare. Normalerweise hatten Saiyajins schwarze oder dunkelbraune Haare und Augen, ihre aber waren weder das eine noch das andere. Ihre Augen waren mal Tiefsee-blau, mal Mitternachts-blau und wenn sie richtig wütend war, wurden sie auch schwarz und ihre Haare waren leuchtend blau, es handelte sich bei diesem Blau um einen Mischton zwischen Zyan-, Azur- und Meeres-blau. "Geh endlich ins Bett! Morgen wird ein langer Tag! Das Bankett wird sicher sehr lange dauern! Immerhin wird es zu Ehren deines sechzehnten Geburtstags veranstaltet, deswegen wurden viele Freunde und Bekannte eingeladen und Meister Freezer mit seinem Gefolge kommt auch! Also schlaf gut!", meinte Ivys Mutter und schob ihre Tochter ins Schlafzimmer des Mädchens. Zehn Minuten später lag Ivy in ihrem Bett und schlief langsam ein. Ihre Mutter ging noch in die Schlafzimmer ihrer drei Söhne, um zu schauen ob sie schon schliefen und dann in ihr eigenes Zimmer, wo ihr Mann schon auf sie wartete. "Sind endlich alle im Bett? Morgen wird's auch so schwer genug, da muss nicht noch einer von den Vieren, während der Feier einschlafen! Wir müssen unbedingt aufpassen, dass morgen alles glatt läuft! Freezer darf nicht zu aufmerksam auf Ivy werden, unser kleines Mädchen darf unter keinen Umständen in seine Klauen geraten! Nichts wird mich daran hindern, sie vor ihm zu beschützen! Erst recht, wenn sie wirklich die Auserwählte ist, so wie die Vorhersage der alten Hexe und die altern Überlieferungen es besagen! Ich wünschte es gäbe diese Prophezeiungen nicht, oder dass sie wenigstens komplett überliefert worden wären, aber die Hälfte ist ja verloren gegangen! Aber jetzt sollten auch wir erst mal schlafen gehen! Oder wie denkst du darüber, meine Liebe?", meinte er, kaum dass sich die Hydrauliktür hinter seiner Frau geschlossen hatte. "Er muss sehr nervös sein! Er redet sonst nicht so viel und vor allen Dingen nicht in einem weg! Aber er hat Recht!", dachte sie noch und nickte um zu zeigen, dass sie einverstanden war. Also begaben sich die beiden zu Bett.  
  
Wie geht es weiter? Was ist das für eine Prophezeiung? Wird am Geburtstag von Ivy alles glatt laufen oder geht alles schief? Wie es weiter geht erfahrt ihr in Ein langersehntes Wiedersehen!  
  
So, das war erst mal der Prolog! Wie hat euch der Anfang meiner FanFic gefallen? Bitte schreibt mir Reviews mit euren Meinungen! 


	2. Ein langersehntes Wiedersehen

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Tatsachen gehören Akira Toriyama und der übrige lächerliche Rest, ist meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen!  
  
A/N: Hier ist das nächste Kapitel dieser mysteriösen FF und ich hoffe, dass es meinen wenigen Lesern auch gefällt! In diesem Chap erfahrt ihr was an Ivys Geburtstag geschieht, zumindest den ersten Teil! Es ist unübersichtlich und kurz, aber ich glaube man kann den Inhalt verstehen! Viel Spaß! Die Frage, was es mit Ivys Kräften auf sich hat, erfährt man erst in einem, bzw. mehreren späteren Kapiteln! Da müsst ihr euch wohl noch gedulden!  
  
Ein langersehntes Wiedersehen "Wach auf, Ivy! Los, mach die Äuglein auf, kleines Murmeltier! Wir müssen los!", weckte ihr ältester Bruder sie vorsichtig, nicht weil er sie nicht erschrecken wollte oder ähnliches, sondern weil, wenn sie deswegen schlechte Laune bekam, er dafür bitter büßen müsste. Ivy war manchmal schrecklich rachsüchtig und ihre Streiche, die sie einem aus Rache spielte, konnten mächtig grausam sein. "Bin ja schon wach! Wir können sofort los! Bin in einer Minute bei euch!", murmelte Ivy und schlug die Augen auf, die Kobalt-blau glänzten.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Schnarchnäschen!", gratulierte ihr ältester Bruder und drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann verließ er das Zimmer. Zwei Minuten später trat Ivy zum Rest ihrer Familie damit sie endlich abreisen konnten. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ivy!", gratulierten ihre anderen beiden Brüder, Tales und Kakarott, die Zwillinge ihr. Ihre Mutter nahm sie kurz in die Arme. Ihr Vater regte sich nicht, es war offensichtlich, dass er mit seinen Gedanken weit abgeschweift war.  
  
"Herzog Bardock, der Gleiter wartet! Kommen Sie? Wir müssen jetzt aufbrechen, sonst kommen Sie, Euer Gnaden, nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Beginn der Feierlichkeiten!", weckte ihn ein Diener aus seiner Starre. Schweigend bestiegen alle den herzöglichen Gleiter und die Reise ging los. Der Flug dauerte sechs Stunden, da sie um den halben Planeten Vegeta-sei mussten, um zum Palast König Vegetas zu gelangen. König Vegeta und sein Sohn, Prinz Vegeta warteten an der Landeplattform auf sie. "Da seid ihr ja endlich, Bardock! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ivy! Kommt, wir begleiten euch zu euren Räumen! Ich muss noch mit euch sprechen, Bardock und Cauli, unter vier Augen und zwar bevor Meister Freezer kommt! Unsere Jungs und Ivy werden sich sicher solange beschäftigen können!", begrüßte der König sie, als die sechs sich vor ihm verbeugten. "Danke, Majestät!", bedankte sich Ivy brav und verbeugte sich noch ein wenig tiefer. "Nicht ganz so höfisch, meine kleine Patentochter! Noch sind wir unter uns, später bei deiner Geburtstagsfeier vor dem Hofstaat und Freezer ist das was anderes! Jetzt kommt, Ivy und die Jungs wollen sich sicher noch ein bisschen amüsieren, bevor jeder sich für die Feier fertig machen muss!", erwiderte König Vegeta lächelnd.  
  
Die Gemächer, die sie bewohnen sollte lagen direkt neben denen des Königs und denen von Prinz Vegeta. Diese Räume waren der Familie des Königs vorbehalten und da Bardock, was fast niemand wusste, der jüngere Bruder des Königs war, war es sogar berechtigt. Die einzigen, die dies wussten, waren König und Prinz Vegeta, Bardock, Cauli und deren vier Kinder, Radditz, Tales, Kakarott und Ivy.  
  
Ivy ging sofort und ohne zu zögern in ihre Zimmer, sie stand in einem in blau gehaltenem Salon, nebenan war ihr Schlafzimmer in weiß, blau, dunkelrot und ein wenig schwarz, neben dem Schlafzimmer waren noch ein Badezimmer und ein Umkleidezimmer, wo ihre Kleider und Sachen bereits eingeräumt waren. In einer Ecke im Schlafzimmer stand ein gewaltiges Regal, in dem Ivy Bücher, von denen sie eine Menge besaß drinstanden. Sie griff nach einem großen, alten Lederband, zog es behutsam heraus und setzte sich an die Wand gelehnt auf den Fußboden. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit der Hand über das Leder. Das Buch war sehr alt. Sie hatte es mit fünf Jahren zum Geburtstag von ihrer Großmutter bekommen, ihre Großmutter hatte ihr nicht gesagt, was darin stand, sie hatte nur erklärt: "Das Buch hat ein spezielles Schloss! An deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag wird es aufgehen, zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Jahrhunderten! Dieses Buch ist für dich bestimmt und wird sobald du sechzehn bist dich sehr viel lehren! Aber nur du kannst es öffnen, kein anderer!" Damals hatte Ivy diese Worte nicht verstanden, jetzt verstand sie den Sinn der Worte aber nicht denn Sinn der Erklärung. Seitdem ihre Großmutter Ivy das Buch gegeben hatte, war sie verschwunden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ivy vermisste sie, sie hatte ihr immer spannende Geschichten über ein Märchen mit außergewöhnlichen Kräften erzählt oder sie hatten zusammen etwas lustiges unternommen. "Oma Eri, ich vermisse dich so!", murmelte Ivy und während sie den einfachen Lederband streichelte, liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. "Das Buchschloss ist immer noch verriegelt! Oma hat sich also geirrt!", stellte sie fest, als sie versuchte das Schloss zu öffnen.  
  
Sie legte das Buch vor sich auf den Fußboden und konzentrierte sich darauf. Nichts. Also legte sie das Buch auf ihren Nachttisch und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie zog sich aus und badete ausgiebig in einem warmen Schaumbad mit verschiedenen Blumenduftölen, so dass sie zart nach einer Frühlingswiese duftete. Nach einer knappen Stunde kam ihre Mutter herein. "Komm heraus, ich wasche dir die Haare! In nicht mehr ganz zwei Stunden kommt Freezer und der Empfang beginnt!", meinte Cauli und wartete darauf, dass ihre Tochter aus der Wanne stieg und sich schnell abtrocknete. Nachdem Ivys Haare gewaschen waren, kämmte Cauli ihr die Haare ausgiebig und half ihrer Tochter die Haarfülle zu trocknen. Ivys blaue Haare gingen ungefähr bis Mitte der Oberschenkel. "Geh dich jetzt lieber selber umziehen, Mutter! Ich schaffe es selber mich anzuziehen!", erklärte Ivy und verschwand im Ankleidezimmer. Nach einer halben Stunde kam sie wieder heraus. Ihre Haare trug sie offen, nur einige Strähnen waren geflochten, in diese dünnen Zöpfe waren winzige weiße Perlen eingeflochten. Um den Hals trug sie ein blaues, enganliegendes Samtband. Sie hatte einen weiten, bodenlangen, weißen Rock, der an den Seiten bis zum Oberschenkel geschlitzt war an, dazu ein, ebenfalls weißes, bauchfreies Top mit ebenfalls weiten, langen Ärmeln, der Ausschnitt ihres Tops gewährte einen tiefen Blick auf ihr Dekolleté. Ein Diener wartete im Salon auf sie, um sie zum Bankettsaal zu begleiten. Schnell überprüfte sie den Sitz ihrer Sachen, Haare und der Riemchensandaletten und folgte dem Diener. Als sie am Geländer der Galerie über dem Bankettsaal ankam, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. "Mist! Ich bin zu spät! Freezer ist früher gekommen als erwartet! Das gibt Ärger!", fluchte Ivy innerlich, straffte die Schultern und ging mit der Würde einer Königin hinunter zu ihrer Familie, König Vegeta und dessen Sohn, die mit Freezer sprachen, während er auf dem Thron saß, der eigentlich König Vegeta zustand. "Ah, da ist ja das Geburtstagskind! Ich gratuliere dir, kleine Schönheit!", bemerkte Freezer und lenkte so die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit aus das Mädchen. Ivy war nun bei ihnen angekommen, verneigte sich tief vor dem Imperator und begrüßte ihn: "Meister Freezer, ich bin geehrt über Euren Besuch! Verzeiht, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig zu Eurer Begrüßung gekommen bin, ich war noch nicht fertig!"  
  
So das war's für heute, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wäre euch dankbar würde die eine oder andere Review bei mir einflattern! Ich habe auch nichts gegen Vorschläge wie es vielleicht weitergehen könnte! Ich habe zwar 'ne ungefähre Ahnung, was geschehen soll, aber da gibt es noch viele große Lücken!  
  
Mit dem nächsten Kapitel könnte es etwas dauern, aber das wird man ja noch sehen!  
  
Tschüss! 


	3. Die neuen Kräfte

Disclaimer: Alle bekannte Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich war nur so frei sie etwas umzugestalten du neue dazu zu dichten!  
  
A/N: Hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel. Eine erschreckende Entdeckung wird gemacht und Ivy lernt ein wenig mehr über ihre Kräfte. Viel Spaß!  
  
Die neuen Kräfte  
  
Bardock wollte Ivy gerade, komplett angezogen, zudecken, damit sie sich gesund schlafen konnte, als sie die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete. "Du bist wieder wach! Wie geht es dir und was war eben mit dir?", wollte er sofort besorgt wissen. "Ich weiß nicht! Mir wurde auf einmal schrecklich schwindelig! Jetzt geht es mir auch noch nicht wieder so gut! Irgendwie scheine ich zur Zeit kaum über Energie zu verfügen! Vater, es tut mir leid, dass du wegen meiner Schwäche Ärger mit Freezer bekommen wirst! Bitte verzeih mir!", erwiderte seine Tochter schwach und kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen fielen ihr auch schon wieder die Augen zu. "Wie kann das sein? Ihre Aura ändert sich, ihre Energie fühlt sich so seltsam an. Ich hoff, das bedeutet nichts schlechtes! Ob sich die Prophezeiung um die Kleine jetzt doch als wahr erweist? Bitte nicht, ich möchte nicht, auf keinen Fall, dass mein kleiner Spatz sich irgendwie verändert! Sie soll genau so bleiben wie sie jetzt ist! Außerdem würde das nur eine unnötige Gefahr für sie bedeuten, was mir erst recht nicht gefällt!", redete Bardock beunruhigt vor sich hin. Er deckte sie ordentlich zu, so dass sie bis unter 's Kinn unter der warmen Decke verschwunden war. "Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte sich Cauli. Sie trat neben ihn, er spürte, dass sie große Angst um ihre Tochter hatte, denn sie klammerte sich fast verzweifelt an seinen Arm. "Keine Sorge! Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich um etwas schlimmes handelt!", versuchte er seine Frau zu beruhigen, doch sie wehrte ab: "Lass man! Ich habe gehört was du zu dir selbst gesagt hast! Ich muss wohl diese Befürchtungen bestätigen! Unser kleiner Schatz entdeckt ihre wirklichen Kräfte! Sie ist das Mädchen aus den Prophezeiungen! Wir sollten sie darin unterstützen ihre Kräfte auszubilden! Ich glaube, das wäre besser! Es würde bedeuten, dass Ivy, falls sie in Gefahr gerät, sich ihrer Haut erwehren kann und die Gefahr nicht mehr so groß ist! Wenn sie nicht damit umgehen kann, könnte sie sich versehentlich selbst verletzen! Du weißt alle Frauen meiner Familie haben und hatten magische Kräfte! Nur ich habe mich vor Jahren, als du um meine Hand angehalten hast, entschieden meine Kräfte nicht mehr zu nutzen und jetzt kann ich es auch nicht mehr, selbst wenn ich es wollte! Aber ich brauche keine Magie, ich habe dich und die Kinder! Trotzdem kann diese Änderung zum magischen Wesen ihre Gesundheit ein wenig gefährden!" Ihr leises Flüstern hörte sich bekümmert, aber auch fest entschlossen an. Bardock nickte und führte Cauli zu einem der Sessel, der zu Ivys Sitzecke gehörte. Sie setzte sich, während ihr Mann wieder nach unten in den Ballsaal ging, um seinen Pflichten trotz der Sorgen nachzugehen. Ivy begann plötzlich, ungefähr drei Stunden, nachdem ihr Vater wieder zur Feier zurückgekehrt war, unruhig zu werden. Ihre Mutter sprang sofort auf und eilte zu ihr. "Mutter", murmelte das Mädchen, als sie die Augen aufschlug. "Geht es dir besser? Wir haben uns alle gewaltige Sorgen um dich gemacht! Keine Sorge, meine Kleine! Ich weiß, was deine Großmutter vorhin mit dir besprochen hat! Ich weiß, was mit dir los ist! Du bist ein magisches Wesen! So wie ich es auch einst war, bevor ich mich dazu entschloss es aufzugeben und auch deine Großmutter ist mit solchen Kräften gesegnet! Ich kann zwar meine Kräfte nicht mehr nutzen, aber ich werde dich so weit ich kann unterstützen! Dein Vater weiß auch über ein paar Sachen Bescheid, aber das was er weiß ist nur, dass du magische Kräfte besitzt und sie schulen musst! Mehr darf er auch nicht erfahren und die anderen müssen völlig im Unklaren bleiben!", begann Cauli mit ihrer Tochter zu reden. Ivy krabbelte aus dem Bettdeck heraus und setzte sich mit ihrer Mutter mitten aufs Bett. "Hast du schon irgendeine Kraft entdeckt?", wollte Ivys Mutter weiter wissen, da ihre Tochter nichts erwiderte. "Ich... ich... ich kann... andere mit... der kleinen Kristallkugel, die... ich von Oma habe,... wie soll ich sagen... beobachten!", stotterte Ivy und holte die Kugel und das alte Buch aus ihrer Nachttischschublade. Beides legte sie zwischen sich und Cauli hin. "Atme tief durch und beruhige dich! Dann zeig mir das mit der Kugel bitte!", forderte ihre Mutter beruhigend auf. Ivy nickte und nahm den Kristall in eine Hand, sie konzentrierte sich und murmelte: "Wo ist Vater? Was macht er gerade?" Langsam begannen die Farben sich in der Kristallkugel zu ordnen. Schließlich zeigte die Kugel wie Bardock gerade mit König Vegeta die ersten Gäste verabschiedete. Cauli lächelte ihrer Tochter stolz zu, doch diese starrte weiter den Kristall an. Paragas stand bei Freezer und redet eindringlich auf ihn ein. Ivy konzentrierte sich fester auf Paragas Worte und plötzlich konnte sie auch das Gespräch mitanhören. "Meister Freezer, so glaubt mir Herzog Bardock und König Vegeta verbünden sich, denn sie planen Euch zu stürzen! Bitte erlaubt mir, diese Verräter zu vernichten, bevor sie Euch vernichten!", wollte Paragas; er tat demütig, doch sein Blick war hinterhältig. Freezer erwiderte forsch: "Ich habe keinen Grund Herzog Barock und König Vegeta zu misstrauen oder gar umbringen zu lassen, solange sie mir keinen triftigen Anlass dazu liefern! Du darfst dich entfernen! Schick mir doch noch Bardock zu mir!" "Oh nein! Herzog Paragas intrigiert gegen Vater!", dachte Ivy entsetzt. Doch dann hörte sie noch das Murmeln von Paragas, als dieser sich von Freezer entfernte: "Na warte! Mich wie einen Lakaien zu behandeln! Du wirst noch sehen, was du davon hast, wenn ich auf deinem Thron sitze!" Ivy und Cauli starrten fassungslos die kleine Kristallkugel an, dann einander. "Wir müssen Vater, König Vegeta und Meister Freezer warnen!", meinte das Mädchen fast ängstlich. "Ich werde deinem Vater erzählen, was los ist! Du bleibst hier im Bett und übst oder ruhst dich aus! Aber denk dran, jeder muss glauben, dass du weiterhin schläfst, ansonsten muss du wieder hinunter!", erklärte ihre Mutter und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg zur Tür. "Mutter, warum darf keiner von meinen, deinen und Omas Kräften wissen?", wollte Ivy noch wissen. Cauli drehte sich zu ihr um, erklärte kurz "Freezer würde uns umbringen lassen, da wir eine Gefahr für ihn wären!", dann ging sie nach unten in den Ballsaal, um Bardock von dem Gehörten zu erzählen. "Ich werde noch ein wenig schlafen! Dann bin ich nachher auf dem Damm und nicht mehr so müde wie jetzt!", überlegte Ivy und versuchte zu schlafen, doch es gelang nicht. Die Worte von Paragas ließen ihr einfache keine Ruhe und daher griff sie erneut zur Kristallkugel. "Was geht da unten vor sich?", fragte Ivy flüsternd. "Ah, Lady Cauli, solltet Ihr Euch nicht um Eure Tochter kümmern? Müsste sie nicht wieder herunter kommen, wenn es ihr besser geht?", wollte Freezer genau in diesem Moment wissen. Ivy konzentrierte sich so stark sie konnte auf ihre Mutter und murmelte: "Ich komme gleich in den Ballsaal! Ich muss meine Sachen und Haare nur erst wieder ordnen!" Es klappte. Ivy hatte so mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen. "Ivy kommt gleich zu Euch, Meister Freezer! Sie muss ihre Kleidung nur wieder richten!", erwiderte Cauli Freezer und dachte: "Ivy hat telepathische Kräfte! Ich bin stolz auf dich, meine Kleine!" Nicht ganz zehn Minuten später kam Ivy auf Freezer zu, verneigte sich vor ihm und wollte sich entschuldigen, dass sie eine ganze Weile nicht anwesend gewesen war, doch Freezer ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen: "Schon gut! Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich wieder einigermaßen wohl!" Ivy nickte brav. Sie war zwar noch etwas blass, aber ansonsten wies nichts daraufhin, dass sie vor einigen Stunden zusammengeklappt war. Ihre Sachen waren nicht geknittert und auch ihre Haare saßen perfekt. "Das Geburtstagskind soll endlich die Geschenke auspacken!", verlangten auf einmal ein Großteil der Gäste. Ivy hatte nichts dagegen und ging daran den Paketberg auszupacken. Es kamen Bücher, Kleidungsstücke, einige hübsche Sachen für ihr Zimmer und anderes zum Vorschein. Von König und Prinz Vegeta bekam sie einige kleine Kristalle, die in Tierform geschliffen waren, von ihren Eltern bekam sie mehreres, allerdings noch nicht heute, warum wusste sie nicht und von ihren Brüdern einen breiten Armreif, der aus verschiedenen Edelstein-Segmenten bestand und um den Oberarm getragen wurde. "Wir hoffen er gefällt dir! Es war gar nicht so leicht ein passendes Geschenk zu finden!", meinte Tales verlegen lächelnd. "Der Armreif ist wunderschön! Ich danke euch dreien!", bedankte sich Ivy vor Freude strahlend und schob sich den Reif bis zum Oberarm hoch, so weit, dass er nicht rutschen konnte. Nachdem die Geschenke ausgepackte waren, hatten die meisten Gäste keinen Grund mehr länger zu bleiben und verabschiedeten sich. Nach wenigen Augenblicken waren nur noch Paragas, Brolly und Freezer außer Bardocks Familie und dem König und dessen Sohn im Bankettsaal. "Wir sehen uns hoffentlich demnächst wieder!", verabschiedete sich Brolly, Parags verneigte sich vor Freezer, dann gingen auch die beiden. "Auch ich werde euch jetzt verlassen!", meinte Freezer zu jedermanns Erstaunen und alle begleiteten ihn zu seinem Raumschiff.  
  
Das Kapitel war zwar ziemlich langatmig, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat!  
  
Danke für deine Review SSJSweety, das ist immer sehr aufbauend. Hier noch mal ein dezenter Hinweis auf den blau-violetten Buttel links unten in der Ecke (*aufReviewswartendvormBildschirmhock*)! 


	4. Mitwisser des Anschlags

Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt!  
  
A/N: Ich wünsche viel Spaß und möchte mich entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste noch fünfzehn andere Geschichten (FanFics) weiterschreiben, wovon noch zwei andere auf FanFiction.net zu finden sind. (Dragonball Z: Vegetas verschollenes Familienmitglied ; Herr der Ringe: Eine seltsame Elbin ohne Vergangeheit)  
  
Mitwisser des Anschlags  
  
Alle verabschiedeten sich von ihm und Freezer reiste mit seinem riesigen Raumschiff ab. "Wie wär's wenn wir jetzt alle zu Bett gingen? Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag!", schlug König Vegeta vor, alle wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Ivy schlüpfte sofort aus dem Rock und dem Hemd und zog sich eine Trainingshose und einen weiten, loddrigen Pulli an. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und nahm die Kristallkugel und "das Buch der Auserwählten" zur Hand. "Mal schauen was ich noch mit der Kristallkugel machen kann! Darüber muss ja noch etwas im Buch stehen!", überlegte sie und schlug das alte Buch auf. Sofort fiel ihr auf, dass es kein Inhaltsverzeichnis gab, es war auch sonst nichts dergleichen zu erkennen, wie eine besondere Anordnung der Themen. "Wo steht bloß etwas über die Kristallkugel?", fragte sie sich leise. Erstaunt beobachtete sie wie plötzlich die Seiten sich selber umblätterten bis die entsprechenden Kapiteln aufgeschlagen waren. "Cool! Das gefällt mir! Mal schauen was wir da haben", begeisterte sich Ivy und las sich die Seite durch. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Erklärung was eine Kristallkugel ist und dass die leichteste Funktion die Beobachtung anderer ist, viel mehr könne man allerdings auch nicht damit machen. "Naja, mal sehen, was Paragas und Brolly gerade machen! Vielleicht erfahre ich wie er Vater, König Vegeta und Freezer hintergehen will!", überlegte sie.  
  
Zuerst wollte sie aber wissen, was Brolly gerade tat. Er schlief seelenruhig. Ivy lächelte kurz bei dem Anblick und ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot. Sofort konzentrierte sie sich auf Paragas und die Kristallkugel änderte das Bild. Brollys Vater saß in einem Sessel und redete mit einer großen vermummten Gestalt vor sich. Die Stimme des Herzogs war eiskalt: "Gut, morgen versuchst du dich in den Haushalt des Königs einzuschmuggeln. Du musst den König, den Prinzen und die missratenen Söhne von diesem möchtegern Herzog erwischen! Sie müssen alle bei einem Giftanschlag umkommen und Bardock, diesem Schlappschwanz schieben wir die Schuld zu! Denk dran, was du sagen sollst. Du hast mit angehört, wie der Herzog und der König stritten und der Herzog Vegeta, der Nullnummer drohte ihn und seinen Sohn den Prinzen zu töten! Der Tod der drei Söhne von diesem Schwachkopf war allerdings dann wahrscheinlich nur ein Unfall! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Der eingebildete Paragas verschwendete gar keinen Gedanken daran, sein Beauftragter könnte ihn verraten. Dazu hatte er sie alle viel zu sehr mit Gewalt und Tod eingeschüchtert.  
  
Ivy begann stark zu zittern und starrte entsetzt in die Kugel, verstaute sie wieder im Schränkchen, sprang vom Bett und verließ eilig ihr Zimmer. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zu den Gemächern ihrer Eltern. Bevor sie das Schlafzimmer betrat, drückte sie einen Knopf, der wie eine Klingel funktionierte und ihre Eltern auf den späten Gast aufmerksam machte. Zögerlich betrat das Saiyajin-Mädchen das Schlafzimmer. Es war beleuchtet und ihre Eltern lagen nebeneinander im Bett und sahen sie erstaunt an. "Was ist, Kind?" , wollte Bardock besorgt wissen. "Paragas will die Zwillinge, Radditz, den Prinzen und König Vegeta vergiften lassen!", antwortete Ivy und erzählte dann ruhig, was sie eben erfahren hatte.  
  
"Komm, du siehst müde aus! Und nach dem, was du uns gerade gesagt hast, müssen wir morgen alle hellwach sein und gut auf die anderen aufpassen!" forderte Cauli ihre Tochter lächelnd auf und brachte sie zurück in ihre Zimmer. Ivy wurde sich erst bewusst wie müde sie war und sie schlief fast sofort ein, als sie endlich im Bett lag.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß. Würde mich über eine Review von euch freuen, dürften auch mehr als eine sein!  
  
Bis irgendwann, Varie 


	5. Der Anschlag

Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt. Hat sich nichts geändert und wird sich auch nichts ändern.  
  
A/N: Naja, das Kapitel ist nicht sehr lang, dafür folgt aber auch gleich das nächste und vorerst letzte Kapitel. Vielleicht lasse ich mich ja dazu überreden eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, aber ich weiß ja nicht wie die FanFic bei euch ankommt.  
  
Der Anschlag  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte die blauhaarige Saiyajin erst spät auf und sie fühlte sich etwas erschlagen, aber sie beeilte sich sich zu waschen und anzuziehen. Aber kaum hatte sie ihre Gemächer verlassen war nur noch die Fassade der Ruhe zu sehen und sie benahm sich als wäre alles in Ordnung und völlig normal.  
  
Doch innerlich zitterte sie vor Sorge. Sie hatte Angst, Angst ihre Famnilie zu verlieren. Ihr wurde mal wieder deutlich bewusst, dass ihr einige völlig typische Eigenschaften der Saiyajinrasse total fehlten. Richtige Saiyajins hatten keine Angst.  
  
Man hatte beschlossen in dem gemütlichen kleinen Esszimmer zu frühstücken, so konnten alle unauffällig aufpassen, was die Diener im Raum taten.  
  
Bardock hatte seinen Bruder gewarnt, aber nicht gesagt, wie er von diesem möglichen Attentat erfahren hatte. Es hatte den König auch nicht weiter interessiert, er wollte nur einen Beweis dafür, dass Paragas wirklich hinter dem Komplott steckte.  
  
Eine junge Saiyajin goss gerade den Männern am Tisch Wein nach. Nichts seltsames war einem der Anwesenden aufgefallen.  
  
Gerade als der jüngste ihrer älteren Brüder sein Glas heben wollte, um zu trinken, als Ivy ein beunruhigendes Gefühl verspürte. Der Befürchtung nachgebend sprang sie auf und schlug ihrem Bruder das Glas aus der Hand.  
  
Sofort wollte die junge Frau, die sie bedient hatte fliehen, doch Kakarotts älterer Zwilling versperrte ihr bereits den Weg. "Wo soll's denn hingehen?" fragte Tales mit kalter Stimme.  
  
"Ich wollte das gar nicht! Man hat mich dazu gezwungen Gift in den Wein zu mischen!", verteidigte sich die Saiyajin, nach einem kurzen Blick auf den vor Wut fast überschäumenden König.  
  
"Lasst uns bitte alleine! Kakarott, Tales, bringt eure Schwester in ihr Zimmer! Sie muss sich ausruhen! Sie scheint mir viel zu erschöpft zu sein!", befahl Herzog Bardock, auch ihm war eine gewaltige Wut anzusehen.  
  
Sofort übernahm Prinz Vegeta Tales' Rolle und die Zwillinge begleiteten die blasse Ivy zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. "Sag, warum trägst du den Anhänger auf deiner Stirn? Woher hast du den überhaupt?", wollte Kakarott wissen, er wollte ablenken.  
  
"Er ist ein Geschenk von Großmutter und ich werde ihn nicht mehr abnehmen! Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ihr alle beinah jetzt nicht mehr am Leben wärt? Ich hätte euch beinah verloren!", kam es von der blauhaarigen Saiyajin, als sie gemeinsam ihr Zimmer betraten. Ivy litt unter einem Schock, glücklicherweise war dieser aber nicht allzu groß.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Kleines, das Attentat ist doch fehlgeschlagen! Keinem ist etwas passiert!", versuchten die Zwillinge sie zu beruhigen, denn sie hatte angefangen zu zittern. "Geht ruhig wieder! Mir geht's gut! Ich lege mich etwas schlafen", erwiderte Ivy, schob ihre Brüder wieder hinaus und legte sich, komplett angezogen, aufs Bett.  
  
Müde schloss sie die Augen und schlief auch schon nach wenigen Momenten ein. Die Sorgen, Angst und der Schreck hatten sie schnell erschöpft. Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie einschlief, war: "Das Attentat ist misslungen!"  
  
Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, schreibt doch bitte ein Review. Oder ihr werdet nie erfahren, was genau es mit Ivys Kräften auf sich hat (*drohend umschau*)! Varie 


	6. Erfolgreiche Flucht

Disclaimer: Immer noch dasselbe.  
  
A/N: Hier kommt endlich das letzte Kapitel, zumindest vorerst. Ihr wollt ja anscheinend nichts weiter von der FF wissen, daher brauche ich mir ja auch keine weitere Mühe mehr machen! Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß und hoffe auf Reviews!  
  
Erfolgreiche Flucht  
  
Ivy schlief den ganzen Rest des Tages in eins durch. Erst am späten Abend wachte sie auf. Sie hatte ein seltsames Gefühl und griff sofort in die Nachtschrankschublade.  
  
Sie legte die Kristallkugel vor sich aufs Bett und konzentrierte sich. Zuerst ließ sie sich abermals Brolly zeigen, wieder schlief er. Dann zeigte die Kugel ihr Paragas. Er war wach. Der Herzog saß mit speziellen Ketten gefesselt auf einer Liege in einer Gefängniszelle des königlichen Palastes.  
  
"Das werdet ihr alle noch bitter büßen! Meine Rache wird keinen verschonen!" knurrte Brolly's Vater wütend.  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen legte die blauhaarige Saiyajin die Kristallkugel etwas zur Seite. Das Bild blieb trotzdem erhalten.  
  
Sie war erleichtert, dass der Saiyajin dort gefangen saß, aber sie war extrem beunruhigt wegen des Racheschwurs.  
  
Gerade als sie begann darüber nach zu grübeln, was sie nun als nächstes tun sollte, da fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Kristallkugel. Paragas riss sich gerade von seinen Ketten los und tötete die hereinstürmenden Wachen mit mehreren Blasts.  
  
Als keine Wachen mehr nachkamen, konzentrierte sich der Herzog und sprengte ein Loch in die Wand. Ivy beobachtete entsetzt wie Paragas aus den Verliesen floh. Auf seinem Weg zu den Ein-Mann-Raumschiffen schlug er die Saiyajins, denen er begegnete, entweder zusammen oder er tötete sie.  
  
Sie war schon regelrecht erleichtert, als der entflohene Saiyajin sich in eine Raumkapsel setzte und den Planeten verließ. Nun konnte er keinem von ihrem Volk vorerst mehr schaden.  
  
"Wenn dieser Mistkerl zurückkommt, wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er noch mal jemandem aus meinem Volk ein Leid tut! Ich verspreche, dass ich schnell lerne und meine Fähigkeiten schule, damit Paragas keinem mehr ein Haar krümmen kann, und damit ich eines Tages unser Volk von der Unterdrückung durch Freezer befreien kann!" dachte Ivy und kramte das Buch aus der Schublade, um mit dem lernen zu beginnen.  
  
Wie war die FF? Ich warte zwar auf Reviews, werde mir aber Mühe geben meine anderen FFs weiterzubekommen, falls es hier irgendwen interessiert. Tschüss, Varie! 


End file.
